<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Two Stars by sonicsora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042030">Of Two Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora'>sonicsora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brütal Legend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Developing Friendships, Drinking, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Ironheade, Late Night Conversations, Mid-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to be a roadie, but he's the son of Riggnarok. Eddie is trying to wrap his head around it, whilst Ironheade plows forward after the Drowning Doom. He doesn't feel like he can live up to any of that. </p><p>A conversation with Rima helps soothe his nerves and opens the door for a friendship with the elusive Queen Of The Zaulia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Riggs &amp; Rima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Two Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He snorts nosily around the rim of his beer bottle. He brings it down after taking a swig, wiping lingering beer on his mouth. The humid weather just makes everything stickier than it should be.  The campfire doesn’t help make things any less warm, but they needed a campfire to have some light around camp. Eddie contemplates inventing electricity early to avoid this problem in some capacity, but that thought goes back on the back burner as soon as it rises. He has other things to focus on, such as the Queen of the Zaulia gracing him with her presence. </p><p>Rima merely smirks in turn, tilting her head to the side. “Afraid, son of Riggnarok?” Her dark brown hair is coming out of its usual tight braid in loose brown waves. </p><p>“Shut up, I am not.” Eddie grouses in turn, even if he finds himself starting to smile a little. He never expected Rima to be the sort to tease, but, well, it was happening. It happened the last few times they ended up being the last ones at the campfire after everyone else went to bed. </p><p>She balances her chin on her knuckles, dark eyes bright with amusement as she observes him from across the campfire. “You seem afraid.” </p><p>“Are you just trying to start a fight, queenie?” He drawls back, waggling his beer bottle back at her. He is afraid. He's afraid of the Drowning Doom, he's afraid of what will happen to Ophelia. He's afraid of his father's legacy here. It's hard to feel like a roadie with all of this. He's still trying to adjust to the idea even now. Everything is a mess in so many ways. Eddie isn't sure how he's going to actually deal with it.</p><p>“Possibly. I’ve heard many stories about your father. Comparing them to you has been interesting.” </p><p>Eddie quirks a brow back, curious and a little intimidated in equal measure. The thought of his dad still leaves him feeling at loss. The Dad he knew, was drastically different than the man everyone else knew. Riggnarok was some legend, a story to be told. He wasn’t the man who burnt pancakes on his first try every time without fail. He wasn’t the man who forgot to put socks on with his sneakers. He wasn’t the man who always seemed to break his toothbrush handle. It was… different, and scary.  </p><p>“Interestin’? Like good interestin’ or bad interestin’?” He probes uncertainly, bringing the beer bottle back to his lips to take another drink. The familiar taste is settling in the moment.</p><p>Rima’s lips curl into a playful kind of smirk. “Interesting, for certain.” </p><p>The roadie rolls his eyes at the response, he bites back a comment calling her a smartass. Though it is on the tip of his tongue. “I’m gonna revoke your beer privileges.” </p><p>“Just try, Eddie. You’ll see it’s a mistake in the making.” She stretches a little, her dark eyes closing for the moment. </p><p>Silence settles between them, something comfortable and easy. Neither feel the need to break the silence. “Every story made your father into this untouchable being.” She continues as if there had never been a lull in conversation at all. </p><p>Eddie looks back up at her, staying quiet but motioning for her to continue. </p><p>“I only know the stories, but, I hope he was like you.” She says softly back, smiling at him as she runs her fingers through her loosening braid. At this point, she probably should just take it all down and redo the braid. “I will never know him, but I am happy I know you.” </p><p>Eddie opens and closes his mouth, struck silent. “…Thanks.” He murmurs softly back. “Thank you.” </p><p>He rubs at his face, just silent for a long moment before he looks back up at Rima. “Do you wanna hear about him?” </p><p>“Please.” She says with an incline of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>